The present invention relates to a shackle assembly comprising a shackle and a driving device coupled with the shackle for reciprocating a shackle bolt along the longitudinal axis of the shackle bolt between a shackle installed position and a shackle released position. The shackle assembly is in particular suitable for use in offshore and subsea operations which requires high allowable load and stringent safety standards.
Such a shackle assembly is known from WO 2006/055581 A2 which relates to a shackle assembly and a method for installing and/or releasing the shackle assembly subsea using a shackle pin pulling tool. This tool is separate from the shackle body which allows multiple subsea shackles to be operated with the use of a single hydraulic shackle pin removal or installation tool. Under circumstances this shackle assembly of WO 2006/055581 A2 is unpractical and not safe in use.
WO2011/117446 relates to a shackle connecting device which is intended to connect a shackle to the links of a chain using a bolt. A nut is screwed to the end of the bolt in order to secure the bolt. The nut is screwed to the bolt by an additional robot distinct from the shackle connecting device, which additional robot is costly, cumbersome and undesirable.